


Lullaby

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Zen's family problems make me saddddd, mmrarepairweek, sleepy Yoosung, ultimate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: Zen has a hard time getting to sleep, but thankfully Yoosung is there to help.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of mmrarepairweek on tumblr!
> 
> song used is 하늘나라 동화 [Story of the Heavens/the Sky]

It’s smack dab dead in the middle of the night and while his past self might have been up raging on LOLOL at an hour like this his current self has actually been asleep for ages now, dreaming about eating a picnic under the warm sun that he put together perfectly this time, finally, after maybe two or three unlucky real-life attempts. Maybe if he just lays like this and doesn’t move he’ll reach that happy place again where all the romantic stuff he plans turns out just like he planned it.

Instead his pillow fidgets again.

Yoosung groans and turns into Zen’s chest like he can pin the man still with his face alone, but Yoosung can still feel the occasional, poorly-concealed twitch against his cheek. A minute or two passes that way and then Zen’s shifting like he’s going to leave the bed, and, uh no, that’s unacceptable. Yoosung tries to grab onto Zen’s shirt and scrabbles at bare skin instead before remembering that, oh yeah, Zen sleeps shirtless because of course he does.

Yoosung blindly latches onto Zen’s wrist and whines, “Zennnnnn, what are you doinggggggg.”

Zen chuckles in a way that makes affection bloom through his chest, a hand petting through Yoosung’s hair. “Just going for a run, darling, you can go back to sleep.” Yoosung feels the warmth of Zen’s lips against his forehead, almost distracting enough for Yoosung to nod and go along with it.

But. Wait.

“A run?” Yoosung lifts his head, blinking groggily at the dark shape of Zen half-up out of the bed, “Now?” He squints at the clock on the nightstand, which reads an alarming 3:47 in the morning. He frowns and tugs fruitlessly on Zen’s wrist. He wants to say something like _if I can’t game in the middle of the night, then you can’t run either_ , but he can’t get the words organized quite right. “Noooo.”

“No?”

Yoosung can just hear the amusement in Zen’s voice. Yoosung pouts. “Sleep. Sleep time.”

“Mm, I don’t think I get can get to sleep tonight.” Zen says, sounding regretful, turning his hand over in Yoosung’s grip to stroke at Yoosung’s arm with his thumb.

Twitching. Wants to run. Can’t sleep. Yoosung’s fuzzy brain finally connects the dots. Zen’s nervous. The performance tomorrow? No, there was something else. Something...something...Yoosung bolts up, suddenly Extremely Awake. Zen’s brother. Zen’s older brother is coming to see the performance tomorrow. The first time Zen will have seen him in almost a decade. Yoosung hadn’t wanted to leave Zen to worry and worry about it alone and Zen hadn’t wanted to let go of Yoosung period, so Yoosung had just stayed the night.

“Woah!” Zen laughs, “That doesn’t look like going back to sleep. Were you shocked awake by my beauty~?”

Yoosung rolls his eyes at him but smiles, finally letting go of Zen’s wrist so he can lean over and slump into Zen’s side. “You should cuddle with me some more so I get sleepy again,” he cajoles, soaking up the heat Zen radiates like a furnace. Zen freely wraps an arm around him, snuggling into his hair, but Yoosung doesn’t miss the tension tightening up those muscles.

“Haha, maybe when I get back.” Now Zen’s leg is beginning to bounce.

Yoosung bites his lip, thinking, and then twists a little so he can get his arms up around Zen’s shoulders. “You know you’ll be great,” he says softly.

The breath wooshes out of Zen in a gusting sigh, and he squeezes Yoosung close. “But I want to be perfect,” he murmurs back, voice muffled by Yoosung’s hair. “I want to show him the path I took was worth it.”

Yoosung bites his lip harder, trying to swallow down the white-hot pinpoint of rage that suddenly burns to life somewhere in his throat. “You don’t need...you don’t need to prove that it was worth it. You’ve already proven it.” Zen’s silent for a long moment and Yoosung threads his fingers through Zen’s unbound hair, lightly combing through it, a soft, soothing rhythm.

“I don’t think my parents are ever going to speak to me again,” Zen confesses, so quietly it’s nearly inaudible, like he’s afraid saying it out loud will make it true. “They’re pretending I don’t exist. I thought maybe, if I did well enough…haha, pretty stupid right?”

“No! It’s not.” Yoosung insists, clinging. “It’s not.” When he swallows again he feels the thickness of frustrated tears in his throat. He doesn’t know what to say. There’s nothing he can do to make Zen’s family be the kind of family he deserves. Yoosung is no stranger to feeling powerless but at least, at the very least, he wants the power to wipe the miserable insecurity from Zen’s heart right now. “It’s not.”

When Zen feels less like a tightly coiled wire against him Yoosung tips himself backwards, pulling Zen fully back into the bed with him. Zen pushes himself up a little with his hands framed on either side of Yoosung’s head and smiles ruefully down at him, his hair curtaining to one side. “You’re really not gonna let me go on a run, huh.”

“Nope,” Yoosung says cheerfully, “you’re banned.”

“Whaaat?” Zen yelps, “Banned?! Why am I banned?!”

“You already ran twice today. You’re banned from running now.”

Zen pretends to be upset for all of two seconds before he smirks and cranes his face down to Yoosung’s, close enough to exchange breath. “Oh? Are you planning to work out my energy some other way?”

Yoosung ignores the tingling that sends through him and shoves his face away with a laugh. “Down, Mr. Wolf, down.”

Zen howls playfully into Yoosung’s hand and lets Yoosung roll them over until he’s lying on his back with Yoosung straddling his hips. He trails a finger down Yoosung’s side and watches the resulting shiver with satisfaction. “Are you sure?” Zen teases, “We could do it this way too.”

Yoosung sucks in a breath, the image vivid in his mind before he lets it go, shaking his head with a blush. Yoosung might be the one person alive who can get turned on as fast as Zen can, but he refuses to give in to that today. He flicks Zen’s nose in revenge. “You’re going to go to sleep.”

“I can’t believe you’re the one telling me to go to sleep,” Zen bemoans. “Oh how the times have changed.”

“It’s about time I had my payback.” Yoosung puts his hands on Zen’s chest and then starts in on what is probably a decent massage. He’s pretty sure he’s doing it right, anyway, just by the way Zen starts relaxing under him. It’s a little awkward to do this on the front instead of the back, but he perseveres, not wanting to give up the sight of Zen’s face smoothing out into a blissful smile.

“Mmm...this is payback? I should let you have your way with me more often.”

Yoosung feels his face flame again but manages to keep his hands steady. “Yeah, you should.”

Eventually he reduces Zen to a happy and half-asleep puddle. Mission accomplished. He slides off Zen to the side and snuggles up to him, pulling the covers back up and tucking his head under Zen’s chin.

“You should sing me a lullaby.” Zen hums drowsily.

“A lullaby?” Singing to a singer is probably one of the most embarrassing things Yoosung has ever done, and a part of him wonders if that’s why Zen likes it so much, because it makes Yoosung squirm. But Zen can’t even really look at him in this position and Yoosung thinks his eyes are probably still closed anyway. So. Yoosung takes a calming breath or two and tries not to be too self-conscious as he picks a song off the top of his head and starts singing in a still sleep-rough voice.

“I stood upon the hill, stared up at the blue sky~” Yoosung takes a stray lock of Zen’s hair and curls it around his finger as he sings. “And drew a lovely person in my heart~” As he keeps singing he feels the rise and fall of Zen’s chest slow, feels Zen relax even further until he slips off into slumber. “I want to fly up to the end of the heavens, hug the breeze in the air~”

Yoosung doesn’t know what will happen tomorrow. He doesn’t know much about Zen’s brother yet, just that Zen’s feelings towards him have always been...complicated. But no matter what happens Yoosung will be there. And no matter what happens, no matter who does or doesn’t appreciate it, Zen will work hard and Zen will be always, always be amazing.

“And whisper with the winged angels~”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @rixsig_writes on twitter!


End file.
